Beautiful Exorcist
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Dunia terancam hancur karena para iblis yang menyerang makhluk bumi untuk memperbudak manusia, hanya Knight pemegang Galmera blade dari Assiah dan Knight pemegang Totsuka blade dari Gehenna yang bisa menghentikan para iblis. RnR, Please !
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Dunia terancam hancur karena para iblis yang menyerang makhluk bumi untuk memperbudak manusia, hanya Knight pemegang Galmera blade dari Assiah dan Knight pemegang Totsuka blade dari Gehenna yang bisa menghentikan para iblis.

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Anime yang berbau iblis, exorcist, yah semacam itulah

Sebelum baca kalian pasti akan menemukan kata-kata di bawah (kalo ada yg melenceng maklum lah ini aturan ada yg aku buat sendiri yaa..) anggap saja Konoha adalah Tokyo

Exorcist : Pengusir roh, pemusnah iblis

Gehenna : Neraka, tempatnya para satan lah

Assiah : Surga, tempat orang2 taat beragama

Paladin : The strongest Exorcist

Ghoul : Manusia yang di ubah menjadi vampir tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat memprosesnya hingga menjadikannya setengah vampir, atau manusia yg digigit oleh vampir level rendah.. ghoul lebih mirip seperti zombie (fisik)

**BEAUTIFUL EXORCIST**

Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Akane Albairs

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Warning : Kata-kata yang di gunakan adalah kata yang tidak baku dan kasar

DLDR

Itadakimasu ^^v

Konoha, sebuah tempat yang mempesona, kota industri yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan mewah sehingga dikenal dengan kota yang tak pernah padam akan keramaian. Namun siapa sangka kalau tempat ini telah menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para iblis. Yah... itu hanyalah anggapan bagi orang yang tidak benar-benar tau suasana sebenarnya di kota tersebut. Kota ini begitu sepi, bahkan dijalan raya utama hanya ada satu dua mobil saja yang melewatinya. Peraturan pemerintah memang melarang seluruh warga untuk berkeliaran di atas jam malam untuk keamanan kota.

Jam besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kota telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari, seluruh tempat pusat perbelanjaan, restoran, bahkan warung remang-remang pun kini menggantungkan papan dengan tulisan 'close' di pintu mereka. Tidak ada satu penduduk pun yang keluar dari kediaman mereka. Benar-benar seperti kota mati.

Disana... Disudut jalan kecil kumuh itu... derap langkah kaki terus menggema, hembusan nafas mencekat seakan memaksa paru-paru untuk lebih baik berhenti memompa oksigen dan karbondioksida yang keluar masuk tubuh. Seorang gadis remaja berlari sekuat tenaganya, gaun putih tulangnya tak berbentuk lagi, rambut pinknya yang semula disanggul cantik, kini kotor dan kusut. Dia terus berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang polos, melewati gang sepi itu. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang memandang takut para ghoul beserta pemimpin laknatnya yang terus mengejarnya, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi semulus porselen itu. Hingga saat dia menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadap kedepan

Tubuhnya bergetar, kakinya lemas tak dapat menyangga tubuh ramping pemiliknya. Gadis itu terduduk tak berdaya, tak ada jalan keluar baginya, kini yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Di belakangnya terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, desisan suara dibelakangnya semakin kentara, suasana semakin terasa mencekam.

'_Kami-sama... apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian ala kerajaan inggris kuno serta jubah hitam yang tersampir di bahunya melangkah pelan, pemimpin para Ghoul itu mendekati gadis yang kini menahan ketakutannya, ia menyeringai puas menatap mangsanya telah terduduk tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, gadis kecil" Ucap pria itu, seringainya semakin lebar menampakkan sepasang taring tajam untuk mencabik-cabik mangsa kecilnya

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon jangan" Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis memohon sembari menyeret tubuhnya mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar besi pembatas dibelakangnya.

"Hahahahaha... inilah saatnya... saat paling menggairahkan selama hidupku... hahaha hmmm.. aku yakin di usiamu ini kau pasti seorang perawan.. khe khe khe" vampir itu dengan cepat memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, seringai kejamnya tak lepas dari wajah pucat mengerikan tersebut.

"Hanya satu lagi aku menikmati darah perawan dan aku akan meningkatkan levelku sebagai seorang vampir yang kuat hehehehe" Lanjutnya lagi seraya meremas kuat dada kiri gadis itu, hingga membuatnya meringis

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, BANGSAT" Dengan kasar ia meronta berusaha melepaskan diri

"Hehehe... Malam indah dengan seorang perawan.. hahahahaha" dengan seringai buas di wajahnya ia menjilati leher putih gadis cantik dalam pelukannya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

000

Pagi yang dingin membuat siapa saja yang sedang terlelap akan enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya, akan lebih menyenangkan jika menarik kembali selimut tebal untuk menutup tubuh yang kedinginan ini. Namun, dinginnya pagi tak menghentikan seorang pria yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju gereja terbesar di Konoha, berlari melewati lorong-lorong besar mengabaikan semua orang yang menyapanya, rambut merahnya kini basah karena keringat yang terus mengucur, raut wajah tampannya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Dalam hati ia sangat kalut dengan berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

BRAKK

"Sasori" Seorang pria tua memandangnya terkejut

"Hah bagaimana keadaan hah hah Sakura?" Tanya Pemuda yang dikenal dengan Sasori tersebut

"Dia hanya sedikit shock sebentar lagi dia akan sadar, beruntung mereka tidak menodainya" Jawab pria berambut putih tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia berkeliaran diatas jam malam begitu?" Tanya Sasori memandang ayah angkatnya tajam

"Jangan salahkan ayah, Sasori. Sakura sendiri yang ingin pergi ke pesta temannya" Seorang gadis berkaca mata datang dari arah ruangan yang lain, membawa berbagai macam botol di nampannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menjemputnya?" Tanya Sasori lagi penuh penekanan

"Sakura bilang ingin pulang sendiri, Sasori" Sahut pria yang disebut ayah itu

"Kalian sengaja ingin mencelakainya kan?" Teriak Sasori yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasori." Ucap pria tua yang kini menatap Sasori tajam

"Oh, kau berani mengaturku hm, Ji ra i ya - sama" Ucap Sasori balik menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan menantang

"Sasori, hormatlah sedikit, dia ayah kita" Saat ini Gadis bersurai merah tersebut meninggikan suaranya

"Jangan pernah ikut campur, Jalang ! Cih, dari awal pun kau tidak menyukai Sakura. Aku bertaruh kau pasti sudah bersekongkol dengan para Ghoul menjijikkan itu, benar kan Karin?" Ucap Sasori memandah rendah gadis didepannya

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal menjijikkan itu, Brengsek" Teriak Karin penuh emosi, nafasnya tak teratur, dia sangat tersinggung dengan penghinaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasori

"Sasori, Karin, Berhenti memperburuk keadaan" Ucap Jiraiya tegas membuat keduanya bungkam

"Maaf" Ucap Karin penuh sesal

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam, kakinya melangkah menghampiri gadis cantik yang berbaring lemah di ranjangnya

"Kau meninggalkan misimu - lagi?" Tanya ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari putrinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri

"Hem" Mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan dari sang anak, membuat pria tua itu jengah juga. "Tidak bisakah kau serius dalam misimu? Kau suka bertindak sesukamu, Sasori" Kata Jiraiya mengingatkan

"Itu karena kau tidak becus menjaga Sakura" Desis Sasori.

"Berhenti berbicara kasar pada ayahmu, Sasori" Sahut seorang wanita berambut pirang yang baru masuk ruangan.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku" Sasori yang sudah jengah memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. "Dan satu lagi, dia bukan ayahku" Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu besar penuh ukiran tersebut.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan hanya bisa mendesah. "Karin, apa ada kabar dari Naruto?" Tanya wanita yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk ramuan obat untuk Sakura

"Sejauh ini belum ada kabar apapun dari Vatikan, Tsunade-sama" terang Karin menjawab pertanyaan dari Biarawati senior sekaligus Excorcist wanita terhebat yang dimiliki Vatikan.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah" Titah wanita itu. Karin hanya mengangguk seraya meninggalkan ruangan

Wanita awet muda itu kini memandang pria didepannya khawatir "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kekuatannya telah bangkit, Tsunade. Bahkan kalung itu pun tidak bisa menekan kekuatannya" terang Jiraiya lirih sembari matanya menatap sayu kalung batu emerald yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Tsunade tak percaya

**Flashback**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

Pendeta dengan rambut putih panjang itu tergelak mendengar jeritan dari salah satu anaknya tersebut membuatnya tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah gang kecil di sudut jalan raya, matanya melebar saat melihat para Ghoul berjalan mendekati Sakura, yang lebih membuatnya takut adalah ketika taring vampir laknat itu bersiap menggigit leher anaknya. Jiraiya bersiap mengambil Pistol dengan peluru yang mengandung air suci gereja dari jubahnya namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Sakura, anaknya kini telah mengamuk dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi merah darah, kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang, dan kedua taring tajamnya muncul di balik seringai yang tercipta dari bibir tipisnya.

Sakura menikam semua ghoul disana dengan kuku-kuku tangannya, mencekik mereka, menggigit leher mereka, menghancurkan kepala mereka hingga menyemburkan darah di wajah ayunya, dia seperti seseorang yang kesetanan, sampai tersisa korban terakhir pemimpin para ghoul sialan yang berani menyentuhnya, vampir rendahan yang menghisap ratusan darah perawan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Memperkosa mereka lalu melemparnya menjadi santapan para pelayannya, The shitty sinful Ghoul. Dengan langkah kaki perlahan didekatinya vampir yang sedang ketakutan tersebut, di tatapnya lamat-lamat vampir busuk didepannya, disertai seringai mematikan gadis cantik itu mencekik lehernya, tangannya yang lain terulur di udara, didekatkannya jari telunjuknya yang berhias kuku panjang bak pisau pemotong daging itu ke arah mata kanannya.

CRASSH

"Aaarrrrrghhhh, Hentikan... Hentikaaaaan" Vampir rendahan itu meronta-ronta ketika Sakura menusukkan telunjuknya di mata kanannya

Sakura makin menikmati mainan barunya, diputar-putar telunjuknya hingga darah yang keluar semakin banyak mengalir di pipi pucat korban didepannya

Jiraiya yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya

"Sakura..." Gumamnya pilu, kakinya mencoba mendekati Sakura yang kini sedang mengeluarkan bola mata yang sudah hancur berlumuran darah karena ulahnya. Taringnya bersiap menancap di leher mangsanya

"Hentikan, Sakura !" Suara tegas dibelakangnya membuatnya menghentikan semua pergerakannya, Sakura berbalik menatap seorang pria tinggi di depannya

Dia terdiam menatap sosok dihadapannya. "Ayah..." Ucapnya lirih. Mata merahnya berangsur-angsur berubah normal

"Ayah... aku – lelah..." Tubuhnya hendak mendekati ayahnya namun satu langkahnya malah membuatnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja Jiraiya tak menangkapnya, Sakura merasa badannya sangat lemas, matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka barang sedikit. Saat itu Sakura kehilangan kesadaran

**Flashback End**

000

Pertemuan besar akhirnya usai, tidak ada yang boleh bersuara didalam ruangan mewah nan besar tersebut. Semua orang terdiam mendengar peraturan yang ditetapkan beserta alasannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning spike lagi-lagi mendesah lega, dia tidak akan tahan untuk berdiam diri selama satu jam dengan mendengarkan Orochimaru yang ditunjuk sebagai Paladin baru itu menerangkan pidatonya. Mengingat wajah Paladin itu saja membuatnya bergidik. Semua orang telah membubarkan diri meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, begitu pula dengan ia dan sahabatnya. Mereka hadir dalam pertemuan sebagai perwakilan dari Gereja Alberta Konoha dan Gereja Inggris, walau dibesarkan di Gereja yang berbeda namun kedua orang ini sudah bersahabat baik sejak saat masih menjadi calon Excorcist yang menjalani pelatihan bersama di Academy

"Sasuke, Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu pada sahabat yang berjalan disampingnya

"Hn. Apa?" Pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam tersebut masih berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana

"Tentang peraturan baru dari Vatican" Terang pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya diam

"Minggu depan para exorcist muda harus pindah ke _Holy Cross Academy, _haaaaah... padahal baru 2 tahun aku terlepas dari Akademi itu, Hwaaaaa... aku masih belum rela berpisah dengan Mei-sensei yang sexy itu, belum lagi kita harus mengajar para calon Exorcist baru, pasti membosankan.. huuuh" Lanjutnya lagi panjang lebar

"Aku tidak peduli" Ucap Sasuke acuh

"Aaah... Teme tidak asik" Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Terserah kau, Dobe" Katanya lagi seraya meninggalkan sahabat cerewetnya di belakang

"Hei, Teme tunggu akuuuu" Teriak Sahabat cerewetnya yang tertinggal di belakang

000

**Gereja Inggris 16.30**

Gereja Inggris, salah satu dari 3 gereja besar yang menjadi Senjata andalan Vatikan dalam menyelesaikan misi-misi membasmi iblis. Dua lainnya yaitu Gereja Alberta di Konoha dan Gereja Gracia di Jerman.

Seorang pria tampan dengan garis wajah tegas tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga di gereja besar ini, tangannya sibuk mengelap pistol kebanggaannya. Kedua mata onyxnya melirik seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Bagaimana akhirnya, Otoutou?" Tanya Pemuda itu pada adiknya yang kini duduk menghadapnya

"Kau pasti sudah tau, Nii-san" Sahut Sasuke sembari merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang keluarga tersebut

"Heh, bahkan orang seperti kita pun masih mereka pertahankan. Walau itu artinya mereka melanggar aturan baru itu" Terang Itachi yang kini menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa sulit di artikan

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, dia melangkah mendekati kakaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Karena tanpa kita mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan satan, iblis, atau apapun itu" Dan dengan itu Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kakaknya yang tersenyum penuh arti

000

**Gereja Alberta 19.00**

Semua biara dan biarawati di gereja berkumpul di suatu ruangan pertemuan, Sakura yang telah sadar juga ikut menghadiri pertemuan semua anggota gereja

"Jadi bagaimana?" Karin yang tidak sabar dengan semua para anggota yang hanya saling memelototi anggota lainnya mulai angkat bicara

"Baiklah... karena aku yang mendatangi pertemuan di Vatikan, otomatis ak-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Naruto" Sela Karin yang tidak sabar hingga memotong perkataannya

"Baiklaaaaaaaaah..." Naruto menghela napas kesal, dilemparnya kertas gulungan tersebut kearah Sasori "Sejak pemerintah membuat peraturan larangan berkeliaran di atas jam malam, sejak saat itu pula pemerintah bekerja sama dengan kepala divisi 13 vatikan Orochi sang Paladin, bahkan para tetua pun ikut andil dalam masalah ini, semua peratuan baru untuk para Exorcist tertulis disitu" Lanjut Naruto. Semua hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Sasori, kau bacalah ! Ayah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan ruangan yang diikuti oleh Jiraiya

...

Setelah memasuki salah satu ruangan yang sepi. Naruto segera membuka pembicaraan

"Aku yakin ayah pasti sudah tau tau apa maksudku" Ucap Naruto

"Eh? Memang apa?" Tanya Jiraiya memasang wajah polos

"Kau tau benar maksudku, pak tua" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan

"Aku memang tidak tau" Kata Jiraiya masih memasang tampang polos menyebalkannya itu. Orang tua ini kenapa dengan Sasori bisa serius tapi bersamanya menjadi pak tua yang menyebalkan -_-

"Ayah jangan pura-pura tidak tau, aku yakin ayah telah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum ini" Naruto memandang pria didepannya dengan tatapan menyelidiki

"Khe khe khe ternyata walaupun kau bodoh, kau itu pintar juga Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya dengan kekehan menyebalkannya

"Apa-apaan itu? bodoh tapi pintar. Sudahlah pak tua jangan mengajak aku bercanda disaat seperti ini" Sahut Naruto bosan

"Baiklah-baiklah... Jadi kau ingin bicara serius mengenai apa?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Kau pasti paham betul tentang peraturan terakhir membunuh semua iblis tak terkecuali manusia dengan darah iblis" Terang Naruto serius

"Ya" Jawab Jiraiya mantab

"Dan kau akan membiarkan salah satu anakmu diburu oleh seluruh Exorcist dunia?" Suara Naruto kini meninggi, matanya melotot ke arah Jiraiya dengan tatapan 'apa kau bercanda?'

"Jangan memasang tampang konyol begitu. Aku membiarkan Orochimaru menetapkan peraturan itu karena aku tau mereka membutuhkan Sakura untuk menghancurkan Gehenna" Terang Jiraiya santai

"Apa? ta tapi... Sakura-chan kan-" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

Jiraiya dengan santai menyesap cemutu rokoknya, menyandarkan kepalanya menghadap anaknya yang kini menatapnya heran

"Itu... Karena Sakura..."

**TBC**

**Hwaaah.. akhirnya selesai juga yah.. liburan nganggur, kepalaku pusing mikirin SasuSaku, PDS 4, serta masalah-masalah lainnya**

**Ini terisnspirasi dari Anime Ao no excorxist**

**Awalnya Cuma iseng-iseng pengen gambar FanArt SasuSaku jadi Exorcist tapi malah bikin Fic**

**Eh... tapi kalau ada Fic yang menyerupai ini bakal aku hapus kok Ficnyaa... saya gak mau di bilang Plagiat.. huhuuhuh**

**Yang masih bingung atau ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan ditanyakan...**

**Udah ah gak mau banyak chin to the chong, saya tau Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, oleh karena itu saya minta tolong buat para Senpai n reader... mohon kritik dan sarannya**

**Flame kalau membangun silahkan, asal jangan cantumkan kata-kata kasar yaaa.. kita orang Indonesia harus sopan :D ^^V**

**Akhir kata**

**Review, Please !**

**Akane Albairs (The Deathstalker)**

**14/08/13**

**22.08 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekian lama akhirnya kembali**

**Balas review dulu ya... login cek PM**

**East Robo : iya ini terinspirasi dr anime itu, di situ assiah adalah bumi tapi disini aku pake kata Assiah untuk surga, ga papa kan? Itu melanggar peraturan gak sih? Masih awam :D oke deh Trimasih sudah review**

**Fivani-chan : Maaf ya Fivani-chan interaksi Sasusakunya gak ada di chap 1, to chap 3 bakal lebih banyaaak.. makasih dah review**

**Cheryxsasuke : Belum paham jalan ceritanya ya? Emang agak ngebingungin sih hehe... feel free to ask kalo masih bingung :D Trimasih sudah review**

**Laharpanas : Trimasih sudah review, ini dah lanjut**

**Vanille yacchan : Trimasih sudah review, sakura? Rin? Ummm bisa jadi, bisa jadi :D**

**Mega dwi : Trimasih sudah review, ini udah dilanjut...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : The Deathstalker**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

**DLDR**

**Itadakimasu !**

**BEAUTIFUL EXORCIST**

**Pevious chapter**

"Apa? ta tapi... Sakura-chan kan-" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

Jiraiya dengan santai menyesap cemutu rokoknya, menyandarkan kepalanya menghadap anaknya yang kini menatapnya heran

"Itu... Karena Sakura..."

Chapter 2

"Itu... Karena Sakura...sangat berguna untuk vatikan" Kata jiraiya santai

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Aku akan membawa Sakura ke Vatikan" Jawab Jiraiya

"Tidak, tidak. Berada di Vatikan akan lebih membahayakannya" Tolak Naruto tegas

"Sudah saatnya Sakura menyadari siapa dia dan pada siapa dia memihak" Ucap Jiraiya sarkastik

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjerumus kedalam hal berbahaya seperti itu, ayah macam apa kau ini, mencelakakan anak sendiri seperti itu " Ejek Naruto pada Jiraiya yang hanya terkikik didepannya.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa karena pihak Vatikan akan melindunginya" Kata Jiraiya mulai serius

"Aku tidak akan percaya Vatikan mau melakukan hal seperti itu, lagipula apa mereka akan bersusah payah melindungi seorang iblis"

"Naruto" panggil Jiraiya pelan

"Hmmm" Hanya gumaman asal-asalan yang ia suarakan untuk menanggapi ayah angkatnya ini

"Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah ayah yang buruk" Kata Jiraiya memandang Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela

"Ya, aku tau benar tentang itu pak tua" Sahut Naruto dengan seringai jenakanya

"Tapi ada saat dimana kau harus memilih suatu keputusan bukan untuk dirimu sendiri namun juga untuk orang lain" Ucap Jiraiya sarkastik

"..." Naruto terdiam meresapi kalimat yang diutarakan Jiraiya

"Sakura... dia sangat berharga, aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandungku sendiri" Ucap Jiraiya tersenyum lembut

"Heh, jadi kau tidak menganggapku pak tua?" Tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya

"Haha... kau ini" Jiraiya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan cemburu dari Naruto. Perlahan dia berdiri menghampiri Naruto

Puk

Jiraiya menepuk sayang kepala kuning anak didepannya "kau juga anakku. Anakku yang paling nakal" Ucap Jiraiya seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam

000

Seorang gadis berperawakan loli masih merenung di kamar pribadinya, tadi saat acara rapat Sasori telah membacakan semua peraturan yang telah ditetapkan oleh vatikan. Dan yang membuatnya galau saat ini adalah status barunya sebagai seorang manusia setengah iblis sekaligus seorang calon exorcist. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, kepalanya pusing dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diterimanya. Apa ini sebabnya akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan perasaan yang haus akan darah? Bahkan kemarin malam dia baru saja bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang dia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya salah seorang... vampir?

Entah kenapa kenyataan yang baru diterimanya ini membuat hati sakura takut, bukan berarti dia tidak tau kalau posisinya sekarang berada di batas emergency, dan cepat atau lambat dia juga akan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sakura sakit hati, kenapa baru sekarang ia diberitahu kenyataan sebenarnya. Rasanya hidupnya saat ini ambigu sekali, bukan dia tak tau tentang iblis dan semacamnya. Apa mungkin ini alasan ayahnya melarang keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang exorcist juga? Sakura bingun, otaknya tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari permasalahan yang semakin kompleks ini.

Tok..tok..

Mendengar seseorang diluar sana mengetuk pintu membuat Sakura mau tidak mau untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang suram, merapikan surai merah mudanya yang sedikit kusut.

"Masuk" Ucap Sakura akhirnya

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merahnya berjalan mendekat, dia tersenyum membuat Sakura pada akhirnya membalas senyuman lembut tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pemuda tampan yang kini telah mengambil posisi disamping Sakura

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sasori-nii" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan

Sasori merentangkan lengan kanannya seolah memerintah Sakura untuk bersandar padanya, Sakura pun menuruti permintaan kakaknya itu.

Saat ini mereka hanya diam dengan Sasori yang membelai lembut kepala gadis yang disayanginya. Sakura pun hanya menikmati belaian-belaian menenangkan dari Sasori, perlakuan lembut Sasori terhadapnya kurang lebih membuat perasaannya yang tadinya sempat terusik menjadi sedikit tenang

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Sasori memecahkan keheningan

Sakura memandang keatas, dilihatnya Sasori yang kini memandangnya lembut. "Aku tau" Jawab Sakura pelan

"Aku hanya takut setelah ini semuanya akan berubah" Lanjut Sakura yang makin menundukkan kepalanya

Melihat ekspresi sedih Sakura membuat Sasori memeluknya erat, memberikan ketenangan untuk Sakura

"Ssst... tidak akan ada yang berubah, kau tetaplah Sakuraku, ya?" Ucap Sasori menenangkan

"Arigatou" Ucap Sakura tulus

Sasori mengendurkan pelukannya memandang wajah Sakura "Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa malam itu kau berkeliaran? Kau tau itu berbahaya, Sakura" Ucap Sasori tajam

"Hehe... kemarin malam aku ada pesta bersama teman-teman" Jawab Sakura nyengir

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terkesan enteng membuat Sasori menjitak dahi lebar Sakura karena sebal "Dasar kau ini, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Buktinya aku kemarin tidak apa-apa, kan ada ayah" Jawab Sakura santai

"Berhenti menyebutnya ayah Sakura, dia bukan ayah kita" Ucap Sasori dingin seraya melepas pelukannya

"Nii-san, berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula, kenapa kau membenci ayah? Walau dia bukan ayah kandung kita tapi dia sangat baik, nii-san" Ucap Sakura meyakinkan kakaknya

Sasori hanya diam, lengannya menutupi wajah tampannya, ia tidak menanggapi penjelasan dari Sakura. Dalam hatinya ia masih tidak bisa menerima takdir yang menimpanya dan Sakura. "Nii-san" Panggil Sakura pelan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh lengan Sasori, namun dengan tiba-tiba Sasori bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jangan memaksaku lagi, tidurlah... oyasumi" Ucap Sasori sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

000

Akhirnya esok yang akan menjadi hari baru, suasana baru, serta kehidupan yang baru untuk Sakura pun tiba. Hari dimana dia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia setengah iblis, Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan lesu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara takut dan cemas. Apa dia akan dipenjara? Atau lebih bagusnya di jatuhi hukuman mati. Mengingat peraturan terakhir disurat tertulis yang dibacakan Sasori kemarin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura sesak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras, dia harus positive thinking. Apapun keputusannya ia akan menerima.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan?" Tanya Jiraiya yang baru saja memasuki kamar salah satu anaknya

"Eh? Ayah... A-a iya ini aku sudah siap" Sahut Sakura yang kaget dengan kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba

"Heheh, kau gugup sekali. Jangan gugup begitu" Ucap Jiraiya menenangkan

"Tapi aku takut ayah... kupikir aku disini akan baik-baik saja, kupikir aku bukanlah salah satu bagian dari yang kalian benci, khe... sekarang aku tau kenapa Karin sangat membenciku" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kecutnya

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" Ucap Jiraiya menenangkan, ia mendekati putrinya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa semua orang disini menatapku aneh, walau aku sudah berusaha untuk ceria didepan mereka" Ucap Sakura dengan raut sedihnya

"Ayah juga tega sekali, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah bagian dari makhluk hina itu" Lanjut Sakura yang tersenyum kecut

"Maafkan ayah" Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada penuh penyesalan

"Ayah tau ayah yang paling salah disini. Semua ini karena ayah ingin melindungimu" Ucap Jiriya meyakinkan

"Tetap saja semua orang membenciku, bahkan ketika aku tidak tahu apa-apa. mereka tetap membenciku" Sakura seperti tertohok dengan kenyataan itu, semua orang disini seakan mengabaikannya. 13 tahun di gereja ini, membuat Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yanng baik dan ceria, dia bukanlah seorang remaja yang seringkali keluyuran ataupun pencari kesenangan dengan berkelana diluar sana. Tiap ia pulang sekolah ia akan membantu orang-orang di gereja, berusaha tetap ceria walau masih banyak yang mengabaikannya. Bagaimanapun, masih ada sebagian anggota gereja yang mau menjadi temannya, sedikit banyak membuat beban hati Sakura berkurang.

"Tenanglah... kau tidak dibenci disini, Sakura. Kau anak yang baik" Ucap Jiraiya memberi pelukan pada putrinya

Sakura membalas pelukan ayahnya. Namun, melihat leher ayahnya membuat sesuatu ditubuh sakura bergetar, ia dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya, melihat leher ayahnya seakan melihat daging panggang yang menggoda. 'kenapa datang perasaan aneh seperti ini sih?' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Sakura melepas pelukan ayahnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Jiraiya yang diperlakukan seperti itu memandang Sakura aneh.

"Err... ayah sepertinya menunggu dibawah saja, nanti aku menyusul" Ucap Sakura yang nyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya

Jiraiya heran melihat sikap anaknya yang sedikit-sedikit berubah, tadi dia memasang wajah sok sedih dan sekarang cengar-cengir seperti Naruto, Jiraiya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum seraya meninggalkan ruangan Sakura karena memang Sakura yang mendorongnya menuju pintu.

000

Vatikan, sebuah kota di Italy yang memang terkenal dengan Rohaniwannya yang senior. Semua sumber peraturan ditetapkan disini, bahkan untuk bisa masuk pun harus mengganti semua pakaian, dan akhirnya Sakura memakai kaos panjang serta celana panjang casual biasa, ya ampun. Sampai-sampai pakaian saja harus di atur. Menyusahkan saja, Sakura yang notabenenya senang memakai baju tanpa lengan dan rok pendek sekarang harus menerima dampak dari pakaian panas ini, yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat, namun keringat ini terasa dingin ditubuhnya. Ya, itu karena dia sedang gugup.

Sakura berjalan dengan ragu, sekarang dia sudah sampai di Vatikan, Itali. Untung dia tak perlu repot-repot ke bandara karena ayahnya memiliki kunci jalan pintas menuju Vatikan. Yaaah... harus diakui Jiraiya adalah salah satu pemilik kunci itu, salah seorang exorcist kuat yang dimiliki vatikan.

Sakura mengikuti langkah ayahnya di belakang bersama Sasori, Naruto dan Karin. Tsunade sudah tiba terlebih dulu. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang seakan ketakutan itu membuat Naruto mendengus menahan tawa, bukan apa-apa. hanya saja, tingkah Sakura saat ini malah terlihat lucu didepannya, Sakura saat ini sedang meremas ujung kaosnya, wajah cantiknya sekarang terlihat lebih pucat. Naruto yakin pasti Sakura sudah berkeringat dingin sekarang. Sakura seperti orang yang akan dipidana saja.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura, memberi semangat "Jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto memberi support

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia saat ini benar-benar cemas. Oh tuhan, ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di gereja katolik di vatikan dan ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya. Memikirkan nyawanya terancam saat ini membuat Sakura frustari, matanya terpejam erat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori yang khawatir dengan tingkah Sakura saat ini

"A-ah maaf, aku tidak apa-apa kok... hahahaha" Jawab Sakura disertai tawa canggungnya

"Ku pikir kau terkena epilepsi, Sakura-chan" Naruto menimpalinya dengan kikikan geli membuat Sakura tersinggung

"Aku tidak mungkin terjangkit penyakit hina itu, bodoh !" Pekik Sakura seraya menimpuk Naruto dengan tasnya

"Ampun Sakura-chaaan" Rengek Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan dari gadis garang didepannya.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan tindakan konyol itu? kalian merusak pandanganku" Karin yang berada di baris belakang menginterupsi kegiatan SasuNaru didepannya. Dengan pandangan kesal dan juga benci Karin melewati Sakura. Sakura yang melihat sikap Karin terhadapnya masih tidak berubah merasa sedih. Sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu, selama itu pula sikap Karin terhadapnya selalu seperti ini.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, kau tau sendiri dia seperti apa" Ucap Naruto

Jiraiya sudah bisa menduga, sepertinya memang Karin tidak akan bisa jika bersama dengan Sakura. Tetap tidak pernah berubah, atau lebih tepatnya Karin memang tidak ingin berubah.

"Sasori, kau ikut bersamaku menemui padadin Orochi. Naruto kau temanilah Sakura mencari kamarnya. Ini kuncinya" Ucap Jiraiya pada kedua anaknya. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap kunci yang berbentuk Card itu.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan" Ajak Naruto seraya menarik koper yang diambil alihnya dari Sasori

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong besar dengan dinding yang penuh dengan lukisan sejarah. Sakura menikmati suasana ini, benar-benar tempat yang tidak membosankan untuk ukuran tempat suci.

"Kau hiraukan saja dia" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak bisa" Ucap Sakura pelan

"Sakura-chan, semakin kau mendekati dia. Dia akan semakin menyakitimu" Ucap Naruto menghentikan langkahnya

"Akut tidak bisa Naruto, walau dia membenciku. Tapi ada saat dimana aku melihat kepeduliannya padaku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menghiraukannya" Jelas Sakura pelan

"Kau tau, dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu, dan saat itu pula dia akan tetap membencimu Sakura-chan, kuharap kau mengerti apa maksudku" Kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Aku tau benar apa maksudmu Naruto. Arigatou" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti gegara pembicaraan tadi

"Sakura-chaaan" Panggil Naruto dengan nada yang kini berubah memprihatinkan

"Em?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Naruto yang mengernyit antara kesakitan atau menahan sesuatu

"Jangan memasang wajah memuakkan itu, Naruto. Kau terlihat jelek sekali" Ejek Sakura yang pada dasar memang jujur kalau saat ini Naruto memang memasang ekspresi yang aneh

"Sakura-chaa~n" Rengek Naruto lagi membuat Sakura risih

"Apa Naruto? Berhenti merengek dan katakan apa maumu?" Sakura yang sebal menaikkan nada suaranya.

Naruto yang dibentak seperti itu malah semakin membuat keringat di pelipisnya tambah banyak. Sebenarnya pemuda ini kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya dia berkeringat sebegitu banyaknya, pikir Sakura.

"Anoo~ Sakura-chan sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kamar" Ucap Naruto pelan

"Em? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran

"I-itu... aku sepertinya aku-" Naruto seperti enggan meneruskan kalimatnya melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, dalam hati ia merasa tidak enak. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku apa? cepatlah Naruto, ya ampun" Teriak Sakura yang mulai habis kesabarannya

"Maaf Sakura-chan aku harus hah ke toilet dulu. Ini kuncinya, setelah selesai aku akan menyusulmu. Maaf ya" Naruto yang akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit perutnya dengan tergesa-gesa menyerahkan koper dan kartu kamar Sakura.

000

Sakura menggertakan giginya, geram tentu saja. Hanya untuk mengatakan alasan seperti itu saja memakan waktu lama, dasar Naruto idiot, bodoh, dasar rubah sialan. Sakura berkali-kali menyumpahi Naruto, dari dulu tetap idiot. Semoga saja 'barang' nya tidak akan keluar. Biar membusuk di toilet sekalian. Sakura mencari-cari nomor kamarnya dengan hati dongkol. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah meneliti satu persatu nomor kamar.

"07,08,09 Akhirnya ketemu juga" Gumamnya sedikit lega

Dengan kasar ia menggesekkan kartunya untuk membuka kamar didepannya, tapi tidak bisa. Sialan, sepertinya hari ini dia akan benar-benar sial. Sakura semakin dongkol, ia menggesek kartu berkali-kali dengan kasar sampai ia kehabisan kesabaran dan meneendang pintu didepannya.

Brak

"Brengsek, tidak terkunci" Umpatnya kesal karena tendangan penuh tenaganya membuat ia terjatuh juga bersama kopernya. Dengan kesal ia berdiri, dan menggeret kopernya kasar. Dibantingnya koper itu asal. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa merah maroon yang terlihat mewah di kamar ini. napasnya masih belum teratur, ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengkosongkan pikirannya dari hal-hal tak berguna. Sampai akhirnya ia terlena dan sebentar lagi akan terjatuh di alam mimpinya sebelum-

"Siapa kau?" Suara berat seorang pria menggagalkan rencana tidurnya. Sakura membuka mata, di depannya seorang pemuda tampan sedang bersedekap dan hanya memakai handuk?

"Kyaaaa... ka-kau yang siapa?" Teriak Sakura saat menyadari ada seorang pria dikamarnya

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, dasar aneh" Pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo itu berkacak pinggang didepan Sakura

"Kau yang siapa? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" Teriak Sakura yang memang tidak bisa lagi mengkontrol volume bicaranya

"Kamarmu?" Pemuda tampan ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Apa maksudnya gadis aneh ini?

"Ya, kamarku. Kamar Haruno Sakura. Kau dengan ini kamar Haruno Sakura" Sakura berteriak-teriak hingga kehabisan nafas.

"Eh?"Dan pemuda itu hanya memandang gadis didepannya heran.

**TBC**

**Yaaaaha .. .. sekian lama gak megang ini fic, rasanya alurnya tambah aneh gak sih? Apa masih ada yang bingung? Atau tambah bingung?**

**Disini sasusaku mungkin hanya 0,5 % itu karena pertemuan awalnya bingung mo gimana, chap depan bakal ke SasuSaku 3**

**Oh ya ini memang terinspirasi dari anime ao no exorcist tapi untuk sebutannya Cuma minjem, pendeskrisiannya aku tambah-tambahin. Apa itu melanggar aturan ?**

**Yosssh... daripada banyak cincong, saya mohon kritik dan saran**

**RnR jika berkenan... **

**The deathstalker**

**23.11**


End file.
